


Finding the Link

by aprilreign



Category: Jordan Pele's Horror Movies, Jordan Pele's Us (Movie), Us (Movie)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Clones, Drabble, F/F, Mental Link, Other, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: The link is strong when they are near.





	Finding the Link

**Author's Note:**

> What if the tethered girl was, through random 'unnatural' selection, born with a soul. How else would they be drawn to one another. I felt that Adelaide was drawn to the tethered by some kind of stronger link or medium.

 

It was a clone. It escaped from the underground and lived above with a husband and two beautiful children, vacationing at a childhood home it inherited from someone else's parents; a grand life it swapped for her own by the grand theft of somebody else's life.

Still a shadow of her former self there's no true happiness, especially this close to home. Why? It knew why. It felt it. Some days it would feel it more than others. Something deep down, a gut wrenching pull. A tugging sense of dread that something or someone was reeling it 'back' from the abundant and privileged waters she dived into so many years ago. 

It knew all too well where this hook was coming from and it ain't about to go there. ' _No. Nope. Hell No!'_   It's so funny though. Like, it so didn't phase her in the least, not one bit what it had to do to get here. From a place it dwelt deep below, a defunct facility crowded with souless human beings wandering around like puppets on a string with no real thoughts of their own.

Except her. The link between it and the original was acute. It was not that much smarter than the other clones per say, just more sensitive to the connection of it's counterpart. So the little tethered girl followed the lifeline. How could it know...that it would lead her to it's true self and to freedom. It had no idea. But when the moment presented itself, she was quick enough to seize an opportunity. 

Like a caged animal it did not know it was looking at a reflection of itself. It saw someone, an obstacle in it's path and needed to get her out of the way. That attack, of all the other things she could not remember clearly, it never forgot that moment.

On the verge of snapping the girl's neck, it felt it's own life threatened in the act and it stopped short of killing the girl. Instead it dragged the unconscious body down into the tunnels to take her place.

A smile crept across the clone's face, so proud of itself back then, so dogged and single-minded to find a way to 'get out'. Remembering how it truly felt to emerge into the real world for the very first time. No! This world belongs to itself. Adelaide Wilson ain't goin' to hide or run away from _whatever_ is waiting for her at the beach. It ain't goin nowhere! It made this life and a true family of its own. Nobody is going to take _that_ away from her, period.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Red:

_Incarcerated by force, I've been stuck down here...for so damn long. Just wait, this shit gone change. My fate will change and so will this world. I 'm gone come for you with an army you'd wish you never fucking gave me. I...will...hunt...you...down! I violate you. I violate what's yours. For you violated me. I will fight you and take back what's mine. I swear, I swear this on my life!_

 

_~ Fin ~_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the cursing is out of character but it was just my headcanon.


End file.
